When a user remotely accesses an application configured for mouse-and-keyboard based commands, the user controls a particular server machine remotely from his or her computing device. This type of interaction is commonly referred to as a “remote” session. Throughout a remote session, video output data generated at the server machine, such as frames captured from a remote agent, is routed to the user's computing device, where such video data includes a user interface (UI) of an operating system and/or applications executing on the host machine. Conversely, user input data received at the user's computing device is routed to the server machine, where the operating system and/or applications interpret the routed input data as if the input data was received locally at the server machine.
Some publicly available cloud storage services, such as Google Docs™ and Dropbox®, permit files to be shared by users over a network (e.g., the Internet). These services are typically used only for pure storage and often only support a limited number of file types. In addition, such cloud storage services may require that any user wishing to access a file (e.g., a Microsoft Word file) have the corresponding application (Microsoft Word) installed on their individual client device. However, users may wish to share files in their remote sessions without such constraints.